le prix d'une vie
by Aeris-Alone
Summary: L'histoire commence juste a près le fait que Clad ait vaincu Séphiroth.Le monde est sauvé mais lui n'est pas heureux. Il ressent un vide en lui...Aeris...Il se doit de la ramener à la vie coûte que coûte!
1. chapitre 1 le retour

**Le prix d'une vie**

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour**

Je l'ai vaincu... La Planète a été sauvée, chacun est reparti chez lui, ce qui ne nous empêche pas de nous voir assez souvent pourtant. Tifa est restée près de moi, je vis dans ma villa à Costa Del Sol, je tue les monstres et suis payé en échange. Je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre, alors pourquoi faut-il que je sois si triste? Pourquoi ais-je ce sentiment de dépression totale et de haine? En réalité je sais très bien pourquoi... Mais j'essai de ne pas y penser. Cela me fait terriblement souffrir, une douleur que personne ne connaît et ne voudrait connaître.

J'ai perdu l'être le plus cher a mon cœur. Elle s' est éteinte devant moi, je n'ai pas pu réagir, la lame de Mamasune l'a transpercée. Elle m'a pourtant quitté en me donnant son sourire radieux. Mes larmes ont coulées comme une rivière pour elle, je n 'arrivais pas à le croire. Je ne voulais pas le croire! Comment l' être le plus cher peut-il disparaître ainsi, devant moi et sans que je n'ai pus lui avouer ce que je ressens pour elle? Ce matin, je me réveille encore sans elle à mes côtés. J'arrive a entendre le chant paisible des oiseaux mais il fut soudainement interrompu:

"Clad, tu es réveillé?" c'était la douce voix d'une jeune fille se tenant devant ma porte.

"Tifa? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Eh bien, Yuffie et Red sont venus nous voir au sujet d' Aeris..."

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que j'étais sortit du lit et avais ouvert la porte! Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux de couleur noisette.

Je partit en courant, direction le salon et lorsque j'y découvrit mes amis, je leur demandai:

"Alors? Vous avez du nouveau? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te trouver, Clad, répondit Yuffie, contrariée.

- Eh bien je crois que les nouvelles qu'on t'apporte vont te faire plaisir! J'ai découvert dans la bibliothèque à Canyon Cosmos, une nouvelle matéria de cristal ! Regarde !" Il me montra la matéria ce qui rendit Yuffie complètement hystérique.

"Génial et comment est-ce qu'on l'utilise?" Tifa venait de prendre la parole.

"Et bien il faut trouver le moyen de la fusionner avec la matéria blanche...

-Mais, Red, on a pas la matéria blanche! Alors c'est raté!?? Oh nan!!! On va trouver un moyen!

-Du calme ,Yuffie, la matéria c'est moi qui l'ai.

-Hein?!! Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'as? Elle était là où Aeris a..enfin est...

-Je l'ai récupéré il y a quelque temps... Il m'arrive parfois de la regardé et de replonger dans le passé...

-Clad... Il faut vivre l'instant présent, ne plus penser au passé... aller de l'avant c'est ce qu'elle nous aurait dit..."Tifa parlait avec une toute petite voix.

"Qu'est-ce sue tu en sais??Peu être que cela t'arrangerais si je ne pensais plus à elle! Dis moi si tu la déteste! Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de l'avoir perdue sans rien faire! Je ne pourrais jamais aller de l'avant comme tu dis!

-je… Pardon... je voulais juste...

-Arrête, je ne veux plus rien entendre!

-Mais Clad....Attend, Clad! Claaad!"

J'étais parti. Pourquoi avais-je été si méchant avec Tifa? Elle voulait simplement m'aider... Elle est trop gentille d'ailleurs avec moi... J'ai même finit par comprendre qu'elle m'aimait... Depuis longtemps parait-il, c'est Yuffie qui m'en avait dit plus lorsque je l'avait interrogé.

Quel idiot quand même, tout le monde le savait sauf moi... Même Aeris le savait... Aeris... Si tu savais combien tu me manque... Chaque jour est de plus en plus dur à vivre sans toi... Reviens moi... Je t'avais fait une promesse il y a quelque temps, juste après ta fin tragique... Je la tiendrais! Je te ramènerais à la vie coûte que coûte!

Je pris tout d'un coup un ruban rose qui été caché dans ma poche. Je le posait délicatement sur mes lèvre pour y déposer un baiser.

Tu sais, aujourd'hui, Nanaki et Yuffie nous ont apporté de bonne nouvelles. Il m'ont dit que si j'arrivais a faire fusionner la matéria blanche avec cette matéria -je venait de sortir la matéria de cristal- je pourrais espérer te ramener auprès de moi.

Le vent devint tout d'un coup plus doux. Il était tiède, je le sentais passer dans mes cheveux et sur mes joues. Je suis resté quelque minutes, les yeux fermés, à penser et toi, puis je suis repartit en direction de la villa.

"...Pardon...

-...

-Tifa, je m'excuse de m'être comporté ainsi avec toi... ce n'était pas bien du tout, je sais très bien que tu ne pensais pas à mal, excuse-moi...

-...sa…va ne t'excuse plus. C'est passé. Tu ferais mieux de trouver un moyen de faire fusionner les deux matérias...

- D'accord, merci, Tifa!"

Pendant que son ami était parti en direction de sa chambre, Tifa était restée là, sans bouger. Sa tête était baissée et elle serrait ses poings.

Comment pouvait-il penser encore à **elle**? Dire que c' était elle qui l'avait soutenu dans les moment les plus difficiles et lui n'a d'yeux que pour **elle**... Le pis dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Aeris, celle qui était devenue sa meilleure amie et encore moins à Clad, le jeune homme qui faisait battre son coeur. Entendant les cris de la jeune Ninja se rapprocher, elle cessa immédiatement d'y penser et fit son sourire habituel.

Red XIII avait réussit a regrouper tout les membres de l' équipe en deux jours. Chacun était heureux de se revoir, comme ils le faisaient régulièrement. Il discutèrent pendant un moment jusqu'a ce que Cid perde patience et commença à débiter ses injures... Ils allèrent donc se coucher puisque Red les avait invité dans la soirée. Vincent était allé dehors y trouvant Clad.

" Tu penses à elle?

-Oui... Elle occupe toutes mes pensées, je ne vis que pour elle. Son absence pèsent lourd pour moi. Mais grâce à Red et Youffie, j'ai enfin un vrai espoir de la ramener... J'ai attendu cette occasion plus que quiconque.

-Dis le lui. Si nous arrivons à la ramener parmi nous, je veux que tu lui dises ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-B... bien sur!

-Elle attend ses mots depuis plus longtemps que toi et la vie ne lui a pas permis de te le faire comprendre...

-Vincent... Je te remercie de te soucier d' Aeris et aie confiance, je serais franc avec elle."

Vincent laissa échapper un sourire, salua Clad et partit se coucher. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire de même.

Durant les premiers jours l'équipe chercha de toutes ses forces le moyen de faire fusionner les deux matérias. Puis au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent, ils perdirent petit à petit espoir de revoir leur amie en vie en fusionnant les matéria.

"C'est pas possible, doit y avoir un autre moyen! Ca fait plus de 3 semaine qu'on cherche et pour rien!!

- C'est vrai on devrait abandonner et trouver une autre piste.

-Ouais parce que §¤#$! j'en ai marre de rien trouver bordel !

-Allons calmez vous, il y a forcément un truc qu'on a pas essayer sur ces matéria...

-Mais, Tifa, tu te fais de faux espoirs!

-Assez, -Un voix froide mais autoritaire venait d'interrompre tout ce remue ménage- Cid emmène nous là-bas.

-Mais Clad...

-Ne discute pas emmène nous là-bas, a bord du HautVent!

-...Sa va okay, calmos, vieux!"

Ils avaient tous embarqué, et au bout d'une heure ils étaient arrivé à destination. Chacun sentait son cœur battre de plus en vite à force de se rapprocher de l'endroit où leur amie perdit la vie. Clad menait le groupe, il avait l'air déterminé et serrait ses poings. Il fut seul à plonger dans l'étang et ramena le corps de la jeune fille. Elle était toujours aussi belle, son corps était intacte, il paraissait juste un peu pâle. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était endormie. Clad s'était agenouillé et serrait ce corps froid contre lui.

"Dites lui!...Dites lui que vous abandonnez!!

-Cl... Clad... Tu sais bien qu'on a autant envie que toi de la ramener avec nous...

-C'est faux! Sinon vous n'abandonneriez pas! Dites lui en face que vous l'abandonnez!"

Voir une nouvelle fois le corps de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur, Yuffie ne pu retenir ses larmes. Tifa ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. De la jalousie certes, mais aussi un sentiment de joie, elle avait enfin l'occasion de revoir son amie, et en même temps une lourde tristesse l'habitait. Tous avait un air triste et baissaient leur tête. Clad avait serré le corps de la jeune fille plus fort contre lui.

"On trouvera un moyen... Je ne veut pas la laisser ici toute seule...

- Clad..."

En voyant le visage de Clad, celui de Tifa s'assombrit. Il avait l' air si triste.

"Pourquoi? Dites-moi pourquoi est-ce qu' elle a du mourir?" Il s'adressait à la Planète, ainsi qu'aux ancien qui devaient sûrement l'entendre.

"Laissez là vivre!!! Elle vous a sauvé, vous, la Planète ainsi que tous ses habitants, alors pourquoi la laissez-vous ainsi? Je n'accepterais jamais ça! Donnez lui le bonheur de fonder une famille, de s'amuser, de vivre! Ce n'est pas à 22 ans que la vie s' arrête... Je... J'ai besoin d'elle... Elle me manque... Sa voix... Son regard... ne plus jamais revoir ce visage sourire... Pouvez-vous comprendre ma douleur??! je... je... JE L'AIME!!! OUI, JE l'AIME!!"

A cette instant précis, un vent glaciale souffla sur Clad, qui enlaçait Aeris, puis il vit la matéria de cristal fusionner avec la Blanche sous ses yeux. La matéria formée se dissous soudain dans le corps d' Aeris. Clad sentit que le corps se réchauffait, il pouvait même commencer a sentir son cœur battre. La jeune fille ouvrit tout doucement ses yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit ce fut le visage de ce jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Elle eut même l'impression de voir des larmes, puis elle l'entendit prononcer son nom.

"A...Aeris? t.. tu... tu es vivante!!

-Clad... C'est toi! Tu as tenu ta promesse!

-Désolé de vous dérangez tous les deux mais... Vous comptez rester ici longtemps?

-Caït Sith!! Tout le monde! Vous êtes tous là!

Aeris était émue elle ne pu retenir ses larmes, elle était si heureuse, ils étaient tous venus pour elle. Cette nuit ils firent tous la fête a bord du HautVent, en l'honneur de son retour. Quelques heures plus tard, pendant que tous étaient couchés, elle était resté dehors à regarder les étoiles.

"J'étais sur que tu ne dormirais pas.

-Clad! Encore merci pour la fête!!

-Aeris, tu m'as tellement manqué...

-Tu sais lorsque tu prenais mon ruban et que tu me parlais, mon âme était juste à côté de toi... J'entendais tous ce que tu me disais mais malheureusement, toi, tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre...

-Tu es là, maintenant... Près de moi... Je te promet que je te protègerais, ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne laisserais plus jamais se reproduire une telle chose.

-Merci, Clad... Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. J'aime tous les autres aussi... Mais, toi, tu comptes plus que les autres...

-Aeris... je suis si heureux de te revoir..."

A cet instant précis, il ne pu se retenir, et il la prit dans ses bras. Aeris était si étonnée, c'était la première fois qu'il tentait une approche avec elle. Elle sourit, puis s'agrippa à lui, le laissant murmurer quelque chose dans son oreille.

« Aeris... je t'aime »

Il le lui avait dit, d'une voix pas très sure, comme s'il n' était pas certain que ce soit réciproque. Mais il fut étonnamment bien surpris lorsqu'elle lui répondit:

« Clad Strife, Aeris Gainsborough t'aime plus que tout au monde et elle est désolée ne pas avoir pu te le dire avant.

-Aeris... épouse-moi si tu m'aimes aussi!

-Clad, je serais bien tenter mais.. tu vas trop vite. Ne précipite pas les choses...

-Cela voudrait-il dire non?

-Pas du tout! Mais...

-Alors ne réfléchit pas et dit "oui".

-Tu sais que c'est un engagement, Clad, c'est sérieux... Un mariage c'est pour la vie.

-Je le sais très bien, et je te veux pour épouse.

-Clad... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait approché son visage du sien et l'avait embrassé passionnément. Pas très loin de là, se tenait Tifa qui restait caché dans le noir... Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Clad l'avait embrassé... Son visage était recouvert par la frayeur... Elle perdait son seul amour, celui qu' elle attendait depuis toujours mais il été en train de partir ailleurs. Les larmes coulaient et ne s' arrêtaient plus. Mais sa rage était plus grande que sa tristesse. Soudain une lame apparu sous le cou de celle-ci. Elle était si surprise, jamais elle n'avait baisser sa garde comme ça, à un tel point que quelqu'un puisse lui trancher la gorge. Mais elle découvrit, en tournant sa tête pour découvrir son agresseur, qu'il s' agissait d'un visage familier, il était vêtu de noir, ses cheveux étaient argentés et ses yeux vert. Elle aurait du le reconnaître, personne n'avait une lame aussi grande que celle de Mamasune. Il se décida enfin à lui parler:

« Apparemment toi aussi tu ne supportes pas le fait de les voir ensemble... bien, tu vas pouvoir être utile...

-Pardon?!! Qu'est ce qui te dit que je vais te suivre?? Je n'ai aucune envie de parler à quelqu'un, je veux être seule pour pouvoir me calmer! »

Elle commençait à s'en aller.

« Tu aimerais pouvoir les séparer? »

Tifa s 'était retournée.

« C'est à dire?

-Il suffit que tu attires Aeris dans un piège.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider?

-Ce n'est pas toi que j'aide, mais moi.

-Et comment?

-Je te laisse garder Clad.

-J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas, Aeris reste pour toi!

-Bien, mais allons ailleurs si on reste à découvert il vont finir par me voir…

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, quel choc s'ils voyaient le grand Séphiroth de nouveau, ici, en vie… »

Ils partirent donc, grâce à Séphiroth, qui sauta et s'agrippa à un arbre plutôt haut, vu que le HautVent n' était pas passé loin de celui-ci.

Nul ne se doutait de ce qui s'était passé puisqu'il dormais tous. Tous, sauf Clad et Aeris. Celui-ci raccompagna la jeune fille dans sa cabine puisqu'elle trouvait qu'il faisait froid dehors. Elle sauta sur son lit, ventre sur le drap et tête dans le coussin. Elle sentit tout d'un coup une main caresser son dos. Elle se retourna et vit Clad qui s'allongeait sur elle tout en l'embrassant. Elle sentit ses mains qui cherchaient à défaire sa robe. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, tout allait trop vite pour elle, ce n'est pas que cela lui déplaisait mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Pas maintenant, ni ici.

« C… Cl… Clad…

- hum?

-Je…. C'est… Ici…

-N'aie pas peur je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

-Ce… ce… ce n'est pas ça! »

A peine eut-elle le temps de finie sa phrase qu'il était encore en train de goûter à ses lèvres. Il serrait Aeris plus fort contre lui. Mais d'un coup elle le repoussa.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

-C'est toi! Tu… tu précipites tout! Laisse-moi le temps! Je viens à peine de revenir parmi vous.

-Excuse-moi, je suis si heureux de te revoir à mes côtés, je veux tout partager avec toi mais j'ai si peur de te perdre… »

Elle était toujours étendue sur le lit et lui au-dessus d'elle lui adressa un regard qui contenait de la tristesse. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha vers elle.

« Tant que je serais avec toi tu me protègeras, c'est ce que tu m'as dit, non?

-Oui, de toutes mes forces.

-Alors promet le moi, comme ça nous seront sur qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

-Je te promet de te protéger, jusqu'à y laisser ma vie s'il le faut.»

Il avait mêlé sa main à la sienne

« Non, Clad, ta vie est précieuse ne la sacrifie pas aussi facilement.

-Pour toi je la donnerais s'il le faut.

-Clad...je...m…merci… »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait cela. Elle trouva les paroles de Clad touchantes et l'embrassa pour le remercier. Il s'enlacèrent une dernière fois mais très intensément avant que Clad parti dormir dans sa chambre.

**Fin chapitre1**

_Notes: Wahhh Aeris est en viiiie héhé romantik ce chapitreuh YY ah l'amour Pour les mails ;) Merki d'avoir lu. _

_Aeris-alone_


	2. chapitre 2 les retrouvailles

**Le prix d'une vie**

**Chapitre 2 : Les retrouvailles**

« Aeris! ...Aeris !...AERIIIS!!!

-hum?

-Allez, debout! j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi!

-Tifa??....Mais il est 6h45...

-Allez lèves-toi!

-okay, okay, j'arrive. »

Elle s'habilla et ouvrit sa porte de chambre. Tifa la pris par le bras et l'emmena dans le jardin.

« Wah ! Les fleurs sont jolies! J'aimerais m'en occuper pour qu'elles puissent devenir de belles fleurs.

-Tu sais que j'ai vu des fleurs magnifiques...

-C'est vrai!? Où les as-tu vues?

-Au sommet de la montagne, là-bas... Il y a une grotte très haut.. près du sommet c'est là que j'ai vue ces fleurs... Au Mont Sets.

-Si on y allait?? J'aimerais les voir!

-Hé bien... je voulais te demander d'aller en chercher... Pour les offrir à Marlène qui en voulait... Moi, je dois faire les courses, le ménage et surveiller un peu tout le monde...

-D'accord! Préviens les autres, je serais de retour dans l'après-midi!!

-Ok.

-A tout à l'heure! »

Sur-ce, elle partie en courant en direction de la Montagne. Tifa la regarda partir en pensant que son amie était vraiment trop naïve... Puis elle se retourna et rentra dans la villa. Aeris finit par arriver au sommet au bout de quelques heures. Elle y découvrit la grotte dont Tifa lui avait parlé. Elle y entra . Il faisait très sombre, seule un sorte de lumière verte semblait éclairer les murs, elle se dirigea donc là où la lumière la menait. Elle découvrit des escalier qui menaient de partout, la grotte semblait immense. Elle sentit tout d'un coup des bras, qui venaient de derrière elle, la serrer très fort.

« Tu as finit par trouver le chemin...

-Sé... Sé.. Séphiroth!!

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Tu... tu es mort... Clad t'a tué... La Planète ne peut pas t'avoir laissé vivre...

-Erreur. Clad ne m'a pas tué. Je n'étais pas mort, j'allais mourir. Une jeune fille ma trouvée et ma soigné grâce à des sort de guérie 3 . Pour la remercier je lui ais laissé la vie sauve.

-Impossible...

-Et pourtant si, comment crois-tu que **tu** sois en vie?

-Pardon? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Crois-tu vraiment que ces abrutis aurais pu faire fusionner les deux matérias? Il ont eut de la chance que je tenais à te revoir en vie.

-Alors c'est toi qui a fait fusionner les deux matérias...

-Tu es en vie grâce à moi.

-...Que veux-tu? Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me voir en vie?

-Hé bien... »

Il serra Aeris plus fort contre lui et approcha son visage de sa nuque habillée d' un collier noir.

« Quelque chose au fond de moi voulait te revoir... revoir ton visage...

-Ne joue pas avec moi! Ceci n'est que mensonge! »

Elle sortir de l'étreinte brusquement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas faire? Ce serait plus facile...

-Tu aimes ça, te jouer du cœur des gens?!! Tu aimes les voir souffrir! Pourtant ils ne t'ont rien fait!!

-Si justement... tu te trompes...

-Arrêtes de croire que tu es le seul à souffrir!! Tu n'es pas un monstre Séphiroth, tu devrais être fièr des pouvoirs et de la force qu'on t'a donné! Même si cela fait de toi quelqu'un de différent, tu as la capacité de sauver des vies! Ta force peut aider au lieu de faire le mal... Si tu nous rejoignais, plus jamais tu serais seul. »

Les paroles de la jeune Cetra avaient touché en plein cœur Séphiroth. Elle avait su lire dans ses pensées, elle avait réussi à soigner cette plaie qui le rongeait depuis longtemps. Il était resté là, les grands yeux ouvert sur elle, à se demander comment elle avait fait pour voir ce qui le tourmentait. Elle montrait tellement de compassion à son égard qu'elle avait même laisser ses larmes couler en lui parlant. Il approcha sa main contre sa joue pour retirer les larmes de ce beau visage.

« Tu as gagné cette partie...

-Gagné?

-Je te laisse t'échapper...

-Séph...

-Pars avant que je change d'avis.

-Merci »

Il tourna sa tête pour ne pas la regarder s'en aller. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin regarder derrière lui cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait quitté la grotte.

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans la villa où Clad devait sûrement s'impatienter...

**Fin chapitre 2**

_Notes: wahh Seph de retour . miam enfin heu jveuh dire la suite! "_

_ Merki d'avoir lu. _

_Aeris-alone_


	3. chapitre 3 sentiments dévoilés

**Le prix d'une vie**

**Chapitre 3 : Sentiments dévoilés **

« Clad sa te dirait qu'on se promène tous les deux?

-Si tu veux, tu veux aller où?

-Hum... Sur la plage...

-Okay! »

Ils partirent tous les deux s'assoire sur le sable doré de la plage.

« Il fait si beau aujourd'hui.

-Je suis si contente de te revoir sourire... Tu es encore plus beau quand tu acceptes d'en faire un...

-Tif.. Tifa … »

Il se mit à rougir.

« J'aimerais pouvoir rester ici avec toi pour toujours.

-Allons qu'est-ce que tu dis là?!! »

Il leva son bras gauche et posa sa main contre sa tête en riant en peu.

« Je suis sérieuse, Clad. Choisis-moi! Je ferais tout pour toi!! Tu ne t'en rend pas compte? Je donnerais ma vie pour toi! »

Elle s'était rapprochée contre lui, ce qui l'avait surpris.

« Tifa je te remercie pour tes sentiments mais sache qu..

-Nooon !!! Je ne veux pas l'entendre!! »

Elle avait caché tête dans ses bras.

« Pardon.

-As-tu la moindre idée de la douleur que j'éprouve? Clad, tu sais bien que depuis qu'on se connaît…

-Tifa, tu sais aussi que cela n'a jamais été réciproque…

-Arrêtes! Ce n'est pas vrai! »

Elle laissa ses larmes former deux longues rivières sur ces joues.

« Je… Je te déteste!

-Tifa!! Je suis désolé de ne pas ressentir la même chose que toi, mais sache que tu es une amis très chère à mon cœur… Tu as été ma première amie, et tu restes ma meilleur amie. Je pourrais même te considérer comme une sœur tellement on se connaît.

-Crois-tu que me donner de l'amitié me suffira? C'est comme si tu me donnais du pain alors que j'ai soif…

-Penses-tu qu'être dans ma position c'est plus facile?

-Bien sur! Tu as deux filles qui te veulent!! Que demander de plus??

-En choisissant une, je risque de perdre l'autre… Vous m'êtes si chères, pourquoi refuses-tu de le comprendre?

-Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre… sûrement parce-que je suis égoïste et que mon seul souhait n'a jamais été que de t'avoir près de moi en tant qu' époux.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi, il suffira que tu m'appelle, je te protègerais même si tu ne le veut pas. »

Elle se calma un peu, puis sauta sur lui pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Elle avait même pris sa main pour la poser contre sa poitrine. Le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu, se mit à rougir.

« Je veux devenir ta femme, je veux vraiment devenir cette femme.

-Tifa… imagine que les autres nous voient ainsi… Et pire si Aeris…

-Aeris, Aeris, Aeris!! Pourquoi t'inquiéter pour elle??? Elle ne reviendra pas!

-Quoi? Tu nous as dit qu'elle était parti chercher des fleurs pour Marlène.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle ne craint rien là-haut, toute seule? Que feras-tu si jamais elle ne revenait pas?

-Arrêtes, ne dis pas ça, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ce genre de chose? Qui pourrait lui faire du mal?

-Beaucoup de gens, c'est certain, elle est trop naïve et bien trop gentille. Mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont nous devrions parler… »

Elle l'embrassa encore mais cette fois, le baiser était plus profond, elle se frotta contre lui et commença à enlever son débardeur. Heureusement pour Clad, ils entendirent tout les deux le bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

« Cla… P… Pardon! »

La jeune fille étonnée et si triste à la fois aurait préférer ne rien voir, elle se retourna immédiatement et courue en direction inverse. Clad réussit à sortir de l'étreinte de Tifa, il lui adressa un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos puis il se dépêcha de rattraper la jeune demoiselle.

« Aeris! Aeris, attend s'il te plait!

-Non, désolée si je vous ais déranger je m'en vais, tu peux rester avec Tifa! »

Il attrapa son bras et la tira vers lui.

« Aeris, laisse-moi m'expliquer.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie après tout. Bon je dois apporter ces fleurs à Marlène…

-Marlène peut attendre cinq minutes. Écoute-moi, ce que tu as pu voir c' était un accident, Je te jure que Tifa et moi nous ne…

-Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à te justifier, au lieu de me faire mal en me retenant, laisse-moi partir!

-Si tu me laissais finir ce serait plus simple!! Ne te met pas dans ces états je t'ai dit que c' était un accident. Aeris?

-Pardon…je ne sais pas pourquoi ces larmes coulent. Excuse-moi…Oh non, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter…

-Aeris… »

Il la serra fort contre lui.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… je t'aime… N'ais pas peur, tu es la seule, tu es celle que j'ai choisi…

-Clad… »

Elle s'agrippa à lui, laissant tomber le panier qui contenait les fleurs pour Marlène.

« Pardonne-moi, Clad, j'ai si peur de te perdre… Je t'aime… »

Il embrassa Aeris qui prolongea ce baiser. Il mêla ensuite sa main avec la sienne.

« Ensemble quoi qu'il arrive?

-Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Elle avait retrouvé son sourire. Il baisa sa main puis elle partit donner les fleurs à la fille adoptive de Barret. Lorsqu'il n'aperçu plus la silhouette de son aimée, il vit une ombre se rapprocher de lui ce qui le mit en position de combat, près à sortir son immense épée.

**Fin chapitre 3**

_NotesWahh T.T C'est beau l'amour ... Mais c'est koi cette ombre à la fin ben on le sais au chapitre suivant c'est logique --'_

_Merki d'avoir lu. _

_Aeris-alone_


	4. chapitre 4 la perte

**Le prix d'une vie**

**Chapitre 4 : La perte**

« Qui est là? »

Il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, vu le ton qu'il avait employé.

« Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir… »

L'ombre s'était rapprochée d'un cou et avait dégainée un long sabre…

« Séphiroth…

-Surpris de me voir? Pourtant cela ne te gène pas de voir ta petite Cétra en vie.

-Comment ais-tu au courant pour Aeris?

-Crois-tu vraiment que ta stupide équipe aurait pu la ramener à la vie? Vous n'avez aucun pouvoirs, sans moi tu n'aurais jamais pu la revoir.

-Assez, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux.

-Te voir souffrir. Personne ne peut me tuer!! Tu as cru pouvoir m'éliminer aussi facilement, pauvre idiot, prépare-toi à vivre dans la douleur pour m'avoir sous-estimé. »

Il se retourna et parti se confondre dans le brouillard. Clad, un peu déboussolé, fini par rejoindre ses amis dans sa villa. Ils étaient tous joyeux et s'amusait. Il manquait juste deux personnes.

« Aeris, je…

-Si, c'est des excuses au sujet de Clad ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui m'excuse!

-Mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de m'excuser, je voulais te dire que jamais tu ne l'auras!

-T… Tifa?

-Je ne suis plus la gentille Tifa qui laisses tout passer et passe son temps à sourire pour faire plaisir aux autres!! J'aime Clad depuis plus longtemps que toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre, il représente tout pour moi! Et, toi, tu as tout gâché avec ta venue, on vivait bien sans toi! Je te déteste, ne reviens plus jamais dans cette villa personne ne veut de toi!! Disparaît, c'est le seul moyen pour que nous puissions tous vivre normalement! Ton retour parmi nous n'est pas si génial comme tu le penses, même s'ils sourient tous, quelque part ils se demandent ce qu'il va se passer, on a pas le droit de ramener quelqu'un à la vie!

-… Je… je te demande pardon. Je n'ai jamais voulu créer une barrière entre toi et Clad…Tu as sûrement raison, mon retour n'aurait jamais du devenir réel, mais pourtant je suis là.

-Oui, et pauvres de nous… On risque de subir les conséquences de ce retour imprévu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne veux pas qu'on s'en prenne à vous.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour disparaître alors??

-Cela sera fait puisque tu le désires tant, mais laisse-moi au moins dire au revoir à tout le monde.

-Ah, bonne décision, nous allons pourvoir vivre en paix. »

Aeris avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de son amie… Elle avait changé, jamais sa meilleure amie aurait pu souhaiter de ne plus jamais la revoir… Sa douleur était donc si intense? Elle ne voulait pas rendre Tifa malheureuse par sa faute, c'est décidé elle va s'en aller. Après tout ils n'auraient jamais du la revoir. Puis, elle ne devait pas devenir un poids de plus à supporter alors qu'ils avaient l'air de s'être remis de sa mort… Tifa laissa la Cétra seule dans sa chambre et partit rejoindre les autres.

« Papa, papa! Je peux jouer avec la fille aux fleurs??

-Non, Marlène, il est l'heure de se coucher.

-Mais, papa… je veux qu'elle vienne se coucher avec moi alors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Laisse Aeris tranquille.

-Sa va, Barret, je vais la coucher.

-Tu es sure? Bon c'est d'accord.

-Aeris, tu pourras venir me border aussi??

-Non mais j'y crois pas, Youffie t'as quel âge?

-Oh sa va, je plaisantais, vieux débris!

-Comment oses-tu?? ' »#¤&! »

Ils n'ont pas changé, toujours égaux à eux-même. Ils vont tous lui manquer c'est certain. Chacun avait une place dans son cœur, mais c'est fini tout ça, pensons à autre chose, elle n'avait pas envie de regretter ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, madame Fleurs.

-Je suis contente de te revoir moi aussi.

-Tu restes avec nous hein? On va pouvoir s'amuser avec Nanaki et Youffie!

-J'aimerais pouvoir rester m'amuser, mais je dois revoir ma maman.

-Ben, tu reviens quand?

-Je reviendrais lorsque Tifa viendra me chercher.

-D'accord. Elle viendra te chercher et on pourra s'amuser.

-Oui, mais pour le moment il faut se coucher, bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et la regarda s'endormir. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre ses amis.

« Écoutez tous, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir revus, mais je ne peux pas rester avec vous. J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de partir.

-QUoooooooooooI ???

-Mais, nan restes!

-Pourquoi une telle décision? »

Même Vincent était étonné de cette nouvelle.

« Je vous l'ai dit j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais je vous appellerais ne vous inquiéter pas! »

Elle partit dans sa chambre pour commencer à faire sa valise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais??

-Hé bien, ma valise tu vois bien!

-Comme si tu allais partir…

-Mais, c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais partir ! Je t'ai déjà perdue une fois… Je n'accepterais pas de te perdre à nouveau…

-Clad… crois-tu que m'avoir ramenée à la vie soit une bonne chose?

-Évidemment !

-Hé bien peut être que tu es le seul à penser cela…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?? Tout le monde est heureux de te revoir!

-Qu'en sais-tu? Peut être qu' au font c'était mieux que je sois morte!

-Mieux?… Et moi? Tu penses que j'aurais pu vivre sans toi?

-Tu vivais bien sans moi avant…

-Oui, mais j'étais malheureux. Tu es ma raison de vivre, Aeris, je combat pour toi. La vie n'a aucun sens si tu n'est pas à mes côtés. Malgré cela, tu veux partir et me laisser seul?

-Cl… ad… Ma présence n'est pas bénéfique pour tout le monde…

-Tifa? »

Aeris détourna son regard et il su alors que c'était bien à cause de Tifa.

« Que t'as-t-elle dit? Je vais aller lui parler ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la raisonner!

-Non!!… C'est inutile ce… ce n'est pas à cause d'elle!

-Tu la protèges? Pourquoi?

-Elle ne mérite pas tout ça, elle est seule et a besoin de soutien, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

-Aeris!!

-De toute façon ma décision est prise, je m'en vais.

-Mais ça rime à rien !! Tu n'as même pas de raison pour partir comme ça! On ira voir Elmyra, nous irons la voir pour lui annoncer nos fiançailles.

-N… nos… fiançailles?

-Si tu acceptes ma proposition…

-Je… je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça…

-Pourquoi? Le monde est en paix. Tu as le droit de vivre en paix toi aussi.

-En Paix… Mais pour combien de temps? Qui te dis que tout est fini?

-C'est vrai, Séphiroth est venu me parler… Il est vivant c'est incroyable. Il veut se venger et je ne sais pas comment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te protègerais.

-Me protéger? Pourtant s'il l'avait vraiment voulu il m'aurait déjà éliminée pour la seconde fois.

-Quoi ??!

-En allant chercher les fleurs pour Marlène, j'ai découvert une grotte, c'était son refuge.

-T'a-t-il touché? Blessée? Que t'a-t-il fait?

-Il m'a seulement enlacé. On a ensuite discuté et il m'a laissée m'en aller.

-Allons immédiatement l'attaquer par surprise! Je vais le tuer ce salaud!

-Il m'a quand même laissée partir!!

-Il a posé ses mains sur toi… Il a osé t'approcher… Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de sentir ton parfum… d'être près de toi...

-Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne peux simplement pas me protégée tout le temps. »

Il pris Aeris contre lui. Sa main droite caressait sa nuque froide. Il déposa un baiser sur celle-ci. Sans s'en rendre compte Aeris se vit s'agripper à Clad et le rapprocher vers elle.

« ...Clad! N'essaie pas de m'amadouer!

-Reste… »

Il remonta doucement le long de son cou tout en posant ses lèvres sur elle.

« Qu'essaies-tu de faire?

-Reste avec moi…»

Ses lèvres arrivèrent contre les sienne et il s'empressa aussitôt de l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Je t'aime Aeris… »

Seules ces paroles furent le murmure qui coupa le silence.

« Comme c'est touchant! »

Ils se retournèrent soudainement et virent Séphiroth qui se tenait devant la fenêtre de la chambre.

« Apparemment tu y es attaché à ta petite Cetra… »

Il regarda Aeris d'un air penseur.

« Que veux-tu?? »

Clad le regarda fixement et avaient des yeux remplit de colère.

« Ce que je veux? C'est simple voyons, je vais t'emprunter la jeune Cetra et je te la rendrais plus tard… Une fois que je l'aurais bien explorée…

-JAMAIS !!!!!!! Jamais tu ne déposeras tes mains sur elle, tu m'entends?!!

-Crois-tu. »

Clad était près à combattre, épée en main il se dirigea contre son ex-idole et lui infligea plusieurs coups, seulement celui-ci, à l'aide de Mamasune, se protégea. Clad ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant d'enchaîner les coups mais cela ne servait à rien. Séphiroth s'ennuyait un peu, c'est alors qu'il brandit son long sabre et attaqua Clad. Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il entendit juste Aeris crier son nom. Il découvrit alors la raison pour laquelle les yeux de la jeunes fille étaient remplis de peine, son ennemi venait de lui ouvrir son torse. Le sang coulait, pourtant Clad ne renonça pas à combattre. Séphiroth d'un air moqueur s'approcha plus près de sa victime et s'empressa de lui infliger plusieurs coups à la suite. Clad vit ses genoux l'abandonner, il s'agenouilla au sol, une main tenant son épée, enfoncée dans le sol. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, la douleur qu'il ressentait pour son torse avait empirée, il ne pouvait plus empêcher le sang de couler. Un sourire aux lèvres Séphiroth se dirigea maintenant vers Aeris. Il pris un de ses bras et l'emmena avec lui près de la fenêtre.

« Ne… la touche… pas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai dit que je te la ramènerais… Seulement, je pense qu'elle ne pourra plus revenir vers toi après son séjour avec moi.

-Rend… la moi… »

Aeris tendis sa main vers Clad, comme si elle espérait pouvoir l'atteindre de l'endroit où elle était, il fit de même mais la distance qui les séparaient était trop grande. Trouvant cela bien pathétique, Séphiroth rapprocha Aeris d'un coup vers lui et ils sautèrent de la fenêtre pour s'échapper.

Clad resta là, sous le choc. Séphiroth venait de lui prendre pour la seconde fois la jeune femme qui contait le plus dans sa vie. Celle sans qui il ne pourrait vivre.

« Je… suis minable… »

Et il s'effondra sur le sol, laissant son sang se vider de son corps.

**Fin chapitre4**

_Notes: Pauvre Clad . décidément... allé courageuh! Va sauver Aeris . _

_Merki d'avoir lu. _

_Aeris-alone_


	5. chapitre 5 un coeur qui saigne

**Le prix d'une vie**

**Chapitre 5 : Un coeur qui saigne**

« Comment va-t-il? »

Les larmes aux yeux Tifa arrivait à peine à prononcer ces mots.

« Il… Il ne mange plus, il… se laisse aller… Il va mourir s'il continue !!!

-Je vais aller le voir.

-Vin… Vincent, je… je…

-Laisse-moi y aller, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Ainsi il alla dans sa chambre. Caché dans un endroit sombre, Clad entendait seulement la voix de Vincent.

« Que fais-tu?

-….

-Crois-tu que rester ici l'aide?

-Tu… tu ne comprend pas!!! Je l'ai perdue…

-Il suffit d'aller la retrouver.

-La retrouver? Que va-t-elle penser?? Je lui avait promis… Je devais la protéger… Quel minable je suis…

-Prouve-lui que tu avais raison et tiens ta promesse. Combat Séphiroth avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Si tu restes ici, tu ne la reverras peut être jamais…

-Je… Tu as raison. Je vais aller le combattre et récupérer Aeris, je lui prouverais que je suis digne d'elle!

-Bon, et bien vas-y. »

Il ne le fit pas répéter deux fois. A peine eut-il remercié Vincent qu'il sortit de sa chambre et s'en alla trouver la fameuse grotte où se cachait son pire ennemi.

« Lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal! »

Aeris se débattait, mais elle fut surtout très surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'ancien SOLDAT l'embrasser, et ce n'était pasun simple baiser. Elle sentit de profond sentiments dans celui-ci.

« Qu…?! »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il la sera plus fort contre lui, tout en l'embrassant. Il l'allongea ensuite sur son lit et commença à défaire lentement les boutons qui fermaient sa robe rose.

« att… attend… s'il te plait… »

Il sentit que sa voix tremblait, et il se rappellera alors que pour elle se serait sa première fois.

« Je hais Clad du plus profond de mon être... Je veux qu'il souffre… c'est pour cela qu'au départ… je devait faire cela avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non…

-t… tu… tu avais l'intention de me… »

A cet instant elle se débattit plus fort et tenta encore de se défaire de son emprise.

« N'ai pas peur!! Je ne veux plus que cela ce passe de cette façon!

-Stop!! L… laisse-moi!! Je t'en pris…

-Aeris je… »

Elle se débattait tellement qu'il dû lui prendre ses main et bien l'immobiliser. Il vit qu'elle tournait sa tête des deux côtés et que des larmes étaient apparues.

« Non… ne fais pas ça…

-Aeris… je… Je t'aime, Aeris, je t'aime!! »

Son visage terrifié, devint soudainement prit d'étonnement.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle!

-C'est la vérité, j'ai l'impression que toi seule me comprend… je veux rester avec toi, te prendre contre moi et m'unir avec toi…

-Crois-tu que cela te donnes le droit de faire de moi ce que **tu **veux?

-Aeris, je ne peux pas attendre… Sais-tu seulement ce que je ressens? Essaie de me comprendre…

-Je sais très bien que c'est dur pour toi… Mais c'est encore plus dur pour moi!

-Non, tu ne désires pas t'unir à moi, pas autant que moi je le veux.

-Cela semble normal, non?

-Tu as peur… mais je te donnerais confiance… »

Il continua alors de l'embrasser et finit de déboutonner sa robe. Elle sentit alors le désire qu'il ressentait à travers ses baisers. Elle ne pouvait pas se débattre. Sa robe ouverte recouvrait légèrement sa poitrine et laissait apparaître son string blanc. Il commença alors à découvrir son corps avec ses lèvres.

« Tu es si belle… »

Il revint alors près de ses lèvres. Il déposa lentement une des ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle se sentait mal. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas mais elle ne sentait pas prête… pas maintenant… et pourquoi cela devait se passer avec lui? Elle appréciait énormément cet homme que Clad haïssait du plus profond de son être. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer autant que lui semblait l'aimer. Il mit sa main doucement sous sa robe et tenta doucement de la retirer. Mais à ce moment là, ils entendirent un choc contre la porte.

« Enlève toi d'elle immédiatement !!

-Cl… Cl… Cla…d…

-Tu es vraiment chiant toi, tu vois pas que tu nous déranges?

-Je suis venu te combattre sors ton sabre!!

-J'arrive…quelle plaie celui-là… Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur je reviens tout de suite. »

Il sortir alors de son lit, alla chercher Mamasune et répondit aux attaques de son ex-disciple. Aeris en profita pour vite se rhabiller. Puis elle guetta le combat, elle attendait le moment propice où elle pourrait courir le long de la pièce pour pouvoir s'échapper du côté de Clad. Séphiroth trouvait que son idiot de disciple avait enfin du potentiel, il pensa même que celui-ci devait presque être de force égale que lui. Il se demanda alors comment cela était possible. La rage de Clad serait-elle si forte? Ou a-t-il seulement envie de reprendre Aeris? Peut être était-ce les deux… Aeris vit que Séphiroth était troublé, elle en profita donc pour courir tout droit vers Clad. Il se mit alors devant elle pour la protéger. Le Grand général n'en revenait pas.

« A… Aeris? Que fais-tu?

-Elle ne veut pas de toi c'est clair? Laisse-la, et viens mourir! »

Séphiroth ne souriait plus, il était énervé. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi ce type? Valait-il mieux que lui?? Clad allait le payer cher, très cher…Ses yeux se tournèrent soudainement vers Aeris. Elle sentait qu'elle avait éveillé sa colère et se cacha un peu plus derrière Clad. Il fonça droit sur Clad. Même s'il avait réussit à parer son coup, il enchaîna d'autre coups contre lui. Puis lorsqu'il réussit à éloigner Clad suffisamment loin d'Aeris, il courut droit sur d'elle. Clad s'empressa alors de rejoindre Aeris mais c' était trop tard. Tout était allé trop vite… Séphiroth avait enfoncé son bras dans le ventre d' Aeris. Elle était transpercée par son bras. Une ligne de sang vint se former le long de ses lèvres jusqu'au bas de son menton. Séphiroth retira doucement son bras de ce corps qui se vidait se son sang. Le poing toujours fermé il regarda à présent Clad.

« Puisque je ne l'aurais jamais, elle n'appartiendra à personne. »

Clad s'était précipité pour retenir le corps de la jeune fille qui commencait à tomber à terre.

« A… Ae… ris… »

**Fin chapitre 5**

_Notes__ Wah quelle fin ¤.....¤ C'est cruel, est-ce vraiment son destin de mourir finallement on finit par se demander O.o... Allé suspence c'est koi la suiteuh!?_

_Merki d'avoir lu. _

_Aeris-alone_


	6. chapitre 6 les larmes de l'Adieu

**Le prix d'une vie**

**Chapitre 6 : les larmes de l'Adieu**

« Non… Aeris… je t'en pris… accroche-toi… »

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux. Elle avait du mal à parler et ne pouvait que murmurer à Clad ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Clad… tu es venu…

-Pardon, Aeris, je suis en retard. Mais je suis venu te ramener avec moi alors tiens bon.

-J… j'ai si mal… Clad, il semblerait que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble... Mais je t'en pris, vis.

-Vivre sans toi… je préfère encore mourir. »

Aeris avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, elle laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues.

« Non… Vis pour moi… je ne veux pas que… tu meurs… fais-le pour moi… Clad… je t'ai…

-Aeris? Aeris!!! Je… je n'ai pas entendu la fin… s'il te plait redis-la moi… parles! »

Une larme parcourue son visage. Il venait de perdre son aimée. Le pire c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois. Encore une fois il n'avait rien pu faire. Séphiroth, lui, les observaient et avait récupéré la grosse bille couverte de sang qui était tombée du corps d'Aeris au moment où celle-ci avait cessé de vivre.

« Cela doit te faire mal je suppose…

-Espèce de salaud…

-Ne vois-tu pas?? C'est la seule solution qui rendra tout le monde heureux!

-FAUX!! Je ne serais JAMAIS heureux sans elle à mes côtés…

-Même si elle serais à tes côtés, je te la prendrais…

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Pourquoi devrais-tu être le seul à l'aimer? Pourquoi doit-elle t'appartenir? C'est toi l'égoïste! Ne te rends-tu pas compte que c'est pour moi que c'est le plus dur??!!

-Tu n'avais pas à la tuer… Si cela te fais tant mal, pourquoi l'as-tu fait?

-Je n'accepterais pas de la voir avec un autre…

-Sephiroth… et elle? A-t-elle le droit de choisir sa destinée? Peut-elle avoir le droit à quelque chose? Son bonheur t'importe donc peu?»

Sephiroth qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappel qu'il avait tort se trouvait face à cette situation.

« … Pourquoi faut-il que tu ais raison? »

Il ouvrit sa main et Clad découvrit que la matéria qu'il avait récupéré du corps d' Aeris était la fameuse matéria fusionnée…

« Si je la lui rend… elle vivra et l'équilibre sera rompu…

-L'équilibre…?

-Elle ne peut ressusciter s'il n'y a pas de sacrifice…

-Une vie en échange d'une autre… Elle ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour elle…

-Tu veux la revoir et je suppose qu'elle le souhaite aussi.

-Que…?

-Aeris, je sais que tu es près de Clad. Écoute-moi, je vais te donner le droit de vivre. Tu vas pouvoir profiter de ta jeunesse et vivre en paix. Quant à toi… Si tu ne la rend pas heureuse je te promet que ça finira mal pour toi. Ne la fais pas pleurer, rend la heureuse puisque toi seul en est capable.

-Séphiroth…

- Pardonne-moi, Aeris, si je t'ai blessée, ce n'était pas mon intention… Sois heureuse, tu le mérites. »

Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Il sourit, se dirigea vers le corps de la jeune fille et dissous la matéria dans le corps de celle-ci. Elle se réveilla. Sa blessure avait guérie. Mais il vit qu'elle lui adressa rempli de mélancolie .

« Aurais-je l'honneur d'être celui pour qui tu pleurs?

-Idiot… ne fais pas ça! Je t'en supplie… ne le fais pas.. »

Il releva le visage d'Aeris à l'aide de sa main et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ne m'oublie pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande… Adieu, Aeris… je t'aime…

-N…non… »

Elle fondit en larmes. Clad se rapprocha d'elle pour la consoler. Il regarda l'ancien Général partir. Il s'était dirigé tout en haut de la montagne. Il avait regardé en arrière pour voir une dernière fois Aeris, puis il sauta dans le vide. Clad qui avait accouru au sommet vit le corps de l'ancien SOLDAT se perdre dans le brouillard. Il le remercia et s'en alla rejoindre celle qui à présent pouvait être heureuse.

« Clad…. Il ne devait pas… pourquoi avoir fait ça?

-Tu le sais très bien. Il fallait sacrifier une vie pour toi. La matéria qui se trouve dans ton corps te permettait de vivre mais il suffisait d'une petite blessure pour qu'elle parte de ton corps te laissant ainsi mourir… Grâce à lui la matéria s'est réellement dissoute dans ton corps. Tu vis vraiment maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi lui? Il n'avait pas à mourir c'est injuste!

-C'était sa décision nous devons la respecter »

Il blotti Aeris contre lui.

« Rentrons. »

Arrivés chez Clad, ils virent les autre sourire et rigoler. Ils ne devaient sûrement pas se douter de ce que les deux tourtereaux venaient de vivre. Ils sourirent aussi et vinrent se joindre à eux. Clad annonça ensuite à tout le monde son mariage avec Aeris.

« Quooi??

-C'est vrai!!!?

-Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!!

-N…n….no…notre mariage?

-Aeris, acceptes-tu de devenir mon épouse?

-Bien sûr, j'acceptes!!

-Célébrons ça!!

-Encore une bonne excuse de la Ninja pour boire…

-Ben quoi? »

Vincent félicita les jeune mariés avec Nanaki. Puis Tifa se dirigea vers Aeris en lui demandant mille pardons. Elle n'arrêta pas de s'excuser. Aeris lui sourit simplement en lui disant qu'elle la comprenait. Tifa était juste sous l'effet d'un sort que Séphiroth lui jeté. Souriante et heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la confiance de ses meilleurs amis elle couru faire la fêtes avec les autre.

Aeris emmena Clad dans sa chambre.

« Clad, je suis si heureuse!

-Ce n'est que le début, Aeris, tu n'as encore rien vu. »

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'Aeris. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et se trouva extrêmement chanceux car il était sûr d'avoir devant lui le plus beaux visage de la Terre. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il embrassa ensuite son cou en caressa la douce peau de sa fiancée. Puis il remonta doucement jusqu'à son oreille.

« Aeris… Sois mienne… »

Elle mêla alors sa main avec celle de Clad. Elle le regarda tendrement et lui répondit.

« Je le suis et pour toujours, mon amour, je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa passionnément et serra ce corps frêle contre lui. C'est ainsi que ces deux amants fusionnèrent pour ne faire qu'un, cette nuit là.

**FIN**

_**Notes:** Ah c'est la fin . Ils sont mignon tous les deux à la fin 3. 3, je suis désolée Séphy T.T j'tai tué dans ma fic désolée jtaime pourtant . Allez dans une autre fic (si j'en fais une autre O.o)_

_Merki d'avoir lu. _

_Aeris-alone_


End file.
